


Światło

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nervousness, Night, Pre-Slash, sterek, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dereka intryguje ciągle zapalone światło w jednym z okienPrompt 28. "Światło"





	Światło

**Author's Note:**

> Możliwa dalsza kontynuacja
> 
> Prompt 28. "Światło" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

Derek przywykł do codziennego patrolowania okolicy. Była to pewna droga do upewnienia się, że wszystko jest okej, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie sytuacje, które miały miejsce w Beacon Hills. Co prawda zabierało mu to kilka godzin, jednak wolał być pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku. Był w końcu alfą, dbał o swoje terytorium.  
Na początku tego nie zauważył. Przejeżdżał koło domów członków watahy, by upewnić się, że są oni bezpieczny. Ale dopiero po pewnym czasie zauważył, że światło w oknie Stilesa co wieczór jest zapalone. Na początku myślał, że to przez naukę, ale gdy nastały wakacje, a nic się nie zmieniło, zaczął być trochę podejrzliwy. Jeśli Stiles nie mógł spać, coś musiało go gnębić. A nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś z jego watahy miał tego typu problemy, nie dzieląc się nimi z resztą.  
Tego wieczoru upewnił się, że szeryf jest w pracy i nie będzie w niczym przeszkadzał. Byli może w dobrych relacjach, ale wolał nie narażać się odwiedzając ich w nocy. Wszyscy mieli swoje granice. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie zapukać do drzwi jak normalny człowiek, ale ostatecznie wybrał okno. To było znane i spodziewane. Jednak to co zastał, nie było normalnym widokiem. Stiles siedział na podłodze otoczony kawałkami tektury. Przed sobą miał niezbyt stałą budowlę, do której próbował dołożyć kolejny fragment. Derek nie wiedział czy woli dalej zastanawiać się z boku co to może być, czy po prostu zapytać. Bo chwili wybrał tą drugą opcję.  
– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co wyrabiasz?  
Gdy Stiles usłyszał to pytanie podskoczył z zaskoczenia, co spowodowało rozsypanie się budowli. Z westchnieniem spojrzał na rozsypane kawałki, po czym przeniósł wzrok na niespodziewanego gościa.  
– Cholera, musiałeś to zrobić? Przez ciebie będę siedział przy tym kilka godzin dłużej.  
– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co takiego robisz? – spytał Hale, wchodząc całkowicie do pokoju.  
– Nie widzisz, budowałem właśnie... – szybko zerknął na pudełko leżące obok – krzywą wierzę w Pizzie.  
– A dlaczego to robisz? Zauważyłem, że codziennie do późna w nocy świeci się u ciebie światło, ale to...  
– Śledzisz mnie? – Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – I tak, codziennie robię to samo. Uspokaja mnie to. Jedna budowla zajmuje mi kilka dni, potem przez kolejną noc albo ją rozbieram, albo sklejam i podarowuje szpitalowi. Dzieciaki kochają takie rzeczy.  
– Nie śledzę cię, codziennie sprawdzam okolicy, bo ostatnich wydarzeniach jest to potrzebne. To uspokaja mnie – przyznał Derek.  
– Najwidoczniej nie tylko ja potrzebuję czegoś jako odskoczni. To moja rutyna, bez względu o której godzinie, zawsze mogę do tego usiąść, nie martwić się, że coś mi nie wyjdzie. Mogę zbudować to po raz kolejny, a widząc uśmiech na twarzy dzieci, to pomaga...  
– Ja muszę upewnić się, że wszyscy są bezpieczny. Wiem, że każdy ma zszargane nerwy w obecnej sytuacji, ale myślałem, że reszta jakoś sobie radzi.  
Stiles popatrzył chwilę dłużej na alfę i w końcu poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
– Siadaj, jestem pewien, że droga koło nas była jedną z ostatnich. Zawsze możesz mi pomóc.  
Derek pokiwał głową i przyjął ofertę. Wiedział, że to będzie lepsze niż patrolowanie miasta. Bliskość osób z watahy zawsze pomagała, zwłaszcza, gdy był to Stiles.


End file.
